Aishiteru
by Dwight's
Summary: "suatu hari tak akan aku biarkan orang yang menggengggam hatiku begitu erat, merasakan kepedihan karenanya".
1. Prolog

10th January 19xx

"Suatu hari tak akan kubiarkan orang yang menggenggam hatiku begitu erat, merasakan kepedihan karenanya".

Disclaimer

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Aishiteru Dwight's

Pairing

NaruSasu ("pairing mungkin bisa berubah-ubah berdasarkan tuntutan jalannya cerita dan mood penulis.") ;o ;)

Genre

Complicated. (campur-campur)

Rate:M(18)

\--WARNING--

Membaca fanfiksi ini dapat menyebabkan berbagai gangguan hormon, pencernaan, dan ilusi akut. Jika anda masih bersikeras untuk melanjutkan saya sebagai penulis tidak bertanggungjawab akan adanya reaksi maupun efek samping dari tulisan ini.

\--WARNING--

Tulisan ini mengandung kekerasan, percintaan sesama jenis, kalimat tidak manusiawi. Dan hal tidak patut lainnya. Jika anda sebagai pembaca merasa baik-baik saja dengan kandungan tulisan yang penulis torehkan. Saya sebagai penulis dengan senang hati mempersembahkan tulisan saya yang saya dedikasikan khusus untuk pembaca. Dan terutama diri saya sendiri.

Love yourself and love myself.

PROLOG

Saat malam menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Musik alam mulai mengalun, angin malam membangunkan pepohon untuk menari, hanya sekedar untuk mengayunkan ranting-ranting kecilnya. Aroma pinus mulai menguar berpadu dengan aroma khas darah. Isakan tak beraturan terdengar berbisik.

Bulan bersinar terang malam ini. Sinarnya menerobos mengenai wajah-wajah yang terihat suram dibawahnya.

Udara yang begitu dingin menusuk kulit tak membuat sang Putra mahkota segera beranjak dari tempatnya bersimpuh. Suara-suara lolongan serigala yang mengerikanpun tak membuat Naruto bergetar.

Dengan baju kebesarannya, ia memeluk seorang pelayan yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Tubuh sang pelayan yang mulai berubah dingin, ia dekap dengan erat. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu hanya kedinginan karena terkena belaian sang angin yang memang terasa sangat dingin.

Naruto tersebut terus saja berbicara kepada sang pelayannya dengan nada sedih disertai isakan yang memilukan.

Darah yang sudah menggenangi tempat ia bersimpuh, ia biarkan begitu saja.

"Pangeranku, Sasuke-sama kau berjanji kepadaku...kita akan berkuda beriringan melewati bukit dibawah sinar matahari senja dengan kehangatan, dengan tawa..." dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya air mata sang putra mahkota mulai mengalir. Dengan sedikit terdengar isakan, ia melanjutkan.

"Tapi," waktu serasa berhenti bagi sang pangeran, Ia mendekapnya lebih erat.

''Pangeranku, bagaimana kau akan menepati janjimu jika kau terus saja tidur seperti ini"

Hawa di hutan itu semakin dingin saja dirasa sang pangeran. Titik-tiitik air mulai turun membasahi sang pangeran dan sang pelayannya yang terlihat mulai kehilangan cahaya di wajahnya.

"Pangeranku, aku mohon jangan tidur...aku mohon padamu.."

Darah yang menggenang mulai kehilangan warnanya. Air hujan membasuh dengan lembut pasangan kekasih tersebut. Memperlihatkan betapa mempesonanya mereka berdua. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Tapi sayangnya tak satupun dari keluarga kerajaan yang menyadari akan hal itu.

'"Pangeranku, …kenapa kau tak mau ..membuka mata ..aku mohon ...aku mohon ...aku mohon...aku tak bias hidup didunia dimana kamu tak ada didalamnya''.

Isakannya mulai menjadi. Tubuh sang pangeran terlihat berguncang hebat dengan mendekap sang pangeran impiannya.

''Kita akan melangsungkan acara pernikahan dibalik gunung,..''

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Naruto membelai wajah berkulit tan sang kekasih. Seakan takut jika sentuhannya akan menggores wajah pelayan yang sangat dicintainya.

''kita tak perlu takhta raja, kita tak perlu kerajaan, ..kita tak perlu mentri, kita tak perlu rakyat, dan bahkan kamu tak perlu melayaniku lagi ...Kamu tak akan perlu menjadi pelayan kerajaan lagi"

Langitpun terlihat ikut bersedih akan nasib tragis yang dialami sepasang kekasih yang berbeda kasta tersebut. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Seakan mereka menolak beban berat yang harus diterima kedua insan tersebut.

''karena kamu telah menjadi pangeranku.''

Naruto mulai menelusuri wajah sang pelayan yang membuatnya jatuh hati beberapa bulan lalu. Wajah pucat, bibir memesona yang membiru, hidung mancung, pipi tirus yang menonjolkan tulangnya, menampakkan karakter yang dimiliki sang empuya. Sangat sempurna, indah tanpa cacat.

''kau adalah pangeran paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui, ,tapi kenapa mereka tak bias melihatnya''

''pangeranku''

Dengan lembut sang Naruto membelai rambut hitam sang pelayan.

Hujan bertambah deras, entah mengapa pandangan sang putra mahkota perlahan mulai samar.

Naruto tetap saja mendekap kekasihnya dengan erat. Membelai wajah kekasihnya yang berkulit tan tersebut. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara bising tak jelas.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Namun ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Suara bising itu mulai terdengar dengan jelas. Dan pada saat bersamaan terdengar samar. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesadaran dengan memeluk sang kekasih. Pandangannya mulai menghitam. Ia bebisik dengan lembut di telinga sang kekasih.

''AISHITERU,My Prince''

TBC..

Dwight's here. Yolo. Singkat padat dan agak kurang jelas. But it's okay.

Btw, ini sengaja di upload disini karena kemarin katanya ada yang rindu sama tulisan aing.. hihihi. Berhubung blog yang biasa aku gunain, agak menemui masalah. Jadi mungkin seterusnya bakal lebih banyak story yang aku upload disini, maintain tiga akun agak susah ternyata. Apalagi sejak kemalasan menyerang.

Next-nya bakalan cepet up-nya. Karena emang udah jadi. :D

Buat friends yang baca, jangan ketawa trus ngechat aku dulu ya. Wakwak. Nanti ganti aku yang nagih fic kamu soalnya.

Btw lagi, buat yang disana. Nomor aku nggk ganti, kalau kamu butuh aku

Bye, C-U


	2. Bagian 1

Bagian 1.

 **MENJADI KELUARGA KERAJAAN**

Hari ini adalah hari yang agak sedikit berbeda dari hari biasanya bagi Naruto. Tak seperti biasanya, ia sekarang diharuskan berpakaian rapi selayaknya kaum bangsawan berkasta tinggi. Dengan baju berhiaskan intan berkilauan, ia biarkan Iruka membalutkan baju mahal tersebut. Iruka juga terlihat agak sedikit berbeda. Ia terlihat rapi dari biasanya.

Saat keingintahuan Naruto memuncak, ia akhirnya bertanya kepada satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki itu. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya senyum yang merekah dengan cerah. Sepertinya paman Iruka benar-benar bahagia. Ia membiarkan tangan cekatan Iruka melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara ringikan kuda diluar. Padahal ini masih subuh, matahari belum berkokok. Kenapa bertamu sepagi ini, pikir Naruto.

" sudah Naruto", senyum lebar miliknya masih terpampang dengan jelas. Ia memberikan tatapan kagum dan terharu akan Naruto.

"kau sudah besar Naruto, lihatlah dirimu." Iruka meminta Naruto untuk berputar memperlihatkan pakaian mewah yang ia kenakan.

"kau begitu tampan dan sangat membanggakan", Iruka memeluk Naruto untuk beberapa menit. Tak terasa beberapa butir air mata kebahagiaan meleleh di pipinya tanpa Naruto sadari. Iruka dengan segera melepas pelukannya saat terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang berasal dari depan rumah mereka.

"Naruto, kita akan pindah ke kota. Disana kita tak akan lagi menjadi petani. Disana kita akan bahagia. Khususnya kau, Naruto." Dengan halus Iruka membelai surai emas milik Naruto.

"aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kamu ketahui, tapi nanti." Iruka menggenggam erat bahu Naruto dan menyelami iris biru safir didepannya.

"kita harus bergegas, kita harus berangkat sekarang. Banyak hal baik yang menunggu kita di kota," dengan menenteng sekotak besar perlengkapan yang dirasa perlu untuk dibawa. Iruka dan Naruto melangkah keluar dan mulai meninggalkan desa terpencil dimana mereka selama delapan belas tahun menghabiskan hidup mereka dengan penuh suka cita.

Didalam pedati, Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya. Apa yang sedang menunggu mereka berdua di kota?. Dan bagaimana paman Iruka bisa membeli pakaian mewah berhiaskan intan ini untukku. Dan lagi, pedati ini. Bukankah pedati seperti ini, hanya digunakan untuk mengangkut bangsawan, tamu-tamu penting kerajaan dan anggota kerajaan itu sendiri.

"naruto," Iruka menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Terdapat banyak hal yang tersimpan di dalam mata Iruka, mereka berpandangan untuk sesaat. Naruto menatap tajam sorot mata Iruka. Seolah Naruto ingin mengeluarkan semua hal yang Iruka simpan.

"jadilah anak baik, banyak hal yang belum kamu ketahui. Oleh karena itu, kau akan mempelajari banyak hal nantinya." Naruto hanya terdiam, mencoba meresapi setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh pamannya itu.

Perjalanan yang panjang ini tak terasa membuat Naruto lelah. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur dan terbuai dalam mimpinya. Ia merasa tenang, hanya bunyi-bunyian kecil yang terdengar, hal itu membawanya tidur semakin dalam. Mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya.

"naruto, kochi dayo" suara tawa anak perempuan mengagetkannya.

"naruto-sama maukan menikah dengan hinata-hime?. Suara tawa khas anak-anak memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Terlihat dua anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari dengan riangnya namun tiba-tiba suara yang keras terdengar. Naruto merasa tersedot ke sumber suara yang ternyata tak lain adalah suara pamannya yang tengah membangunkannya. Dengan sedikit syok, Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk.

"ayo " kata Iruka singkat mengajak Naruto turun. Iruka bebicara dengan seorang pria gagah yang berpakaian seperti hendak menghadiri acara penting di kota. Naruto tampak tak tertarik dengan apa yang tengah mereka perbincangkan. Yang ia pedulikan untuk saat ini adalah tidur. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Untuk sesaat naruto mengamati keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Gedung yang besar. Aku tak menyangka paman Iruka bisa membeli properti sebesar ini, pikir naruto.

"naruto, perkenalkan dia adalah kakashi hatake. Dia adalah salah satu orang terpercayaku. Dia yang akan mengurusmu nanti. " iruka menjelaskan.

"selamat malam, Naruto-sama. Saya hatake kakashi yang akan mengurusi segala keperluan yang anda butuhkan. Saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangan anda." Sapa kakashi dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"aku akan membangunkanmu besok. Jadi tidurlah dengan nyenyak di kamar barumu, aku mohon diri untuk beristirahat." Iruka juga berbicara dengan sedikit membungkuk. Memberikan penghormatan kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto terlihat tak menyukainya.

"tunggu paman, ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. Kau mau kemana. Kenapa kita tak bersama saja seperti biasanya? Kau bertingkah agak aneh sejak kemarin paman." Tutur Naruto dengan nada tak senang.

"besok semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab dengan sempurna. Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu. Dan biarkan kakashi melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan satu lagi ada yang aku lupa" dengan lari-lari kecil Iruka menghampiri tas besarnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Mencari suatu barang yang ia khususkan untuk Naruto. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Iruka mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan kotak merah kecil berpita mungil diatasnya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bingung menatapnya, namun kemudian ia menerimanya.

"aku tahu, ulang tahunmu masih satu minggu lagi. Tapi aku takut aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu nanti. Aku dengan sengaja berbohong kemarin padamu. Sebenarnya, aku kemarin tak melakukan pekerjaan sampai larut seperti yang aku katakan tadi malam. Tapi aku pergi ke toko nenek Tsunade untuk membelikanmu ini. Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Jadi terimalah." Naruto terharu mendengar penuturan Iruka. Ia kemudian mendekap erat paman yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Iruka hanya diam saat Naruto memeluknya. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto. Karena esok tak akan lagi sama. Karena esok, Naruto yang ia kenal tidak akan lagi menjadi Naruto kecil yang sering merengek kepadanya. Naruto esok akan menjadi pribadi yang jauh darinya.

"Aishiteru naruto, tetaplah jadi anak baik." Setelah melepas dekapan Naruto, Iruka meninggalkan pelataran bangunan mewah itu. Naruto tak punya ide di kepalanya. Banyak hal yang sangat ingin ia ketahui saat ini. Tapi seperti yang Iruka bilang, esok ia akan menemukan jawabannya.

"ikuti saya, Naruto-sama." Naruto mengikuti kakashi melewati koridor koridor yang panjang. Tak terasa, seberapa jauh ia harus melangkah untuk menuju kamarnya. Dan ternyata, yang ia temui jauh melebihi apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tempat ini begitu menakjubkan. Saat kakashi menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditinggali oleh Naruto, ia tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak takjub. Di depan kamarnya. Terdapat ruangan dengan atap terbuka. Terlihat seperti taman, dengan bunga berwarna biru lautan. Naruto tak mengenali bunga apa itu. Tapi bunga-bunga itu begitu indah. Terdapat air terjun kecil di sudutnya dan batu-batuan putih di kanan kiri yang disusun mengikuti aliran air. Nampak seperti sungai baginya. Beberapa ikan kecil berloncatan di sana, tertangkap oleh iris biru safirnya. Mengamati sejenak taman itu, membuat hati Naruto berdesir. Seperti ada sesuatu dengan taman itu. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

"naruto-sama, masuklah." Kata kakashi mengejutkan Naruto.

Sesampainya di dalam, kesan pertama yang Naruto dapatkan adalah mewah. Ia merasa hal ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Meskipun, jika benar pamannya sebenarnya adalah bangsawan atau semacamnya, ia merasa hal ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"beristirahatlah, saya akan menyediakan makan malam untuk anda. " kakashi meninggalkan Naruto di ruangannya. Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Naruto mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya. Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Naruto beranjak ke kamar mandi yang sempat ia lihat tadi saat ia pertama kali masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh adalah salah satu hal yang ia suka, ia akan merasa sangat segar jika tubuhnya terbebas dari berbagai kotoran, debu dan keringat. Ia mengahbiskan cukup lama waktunya hanya untuk mandi. Setelah merasa cukup bersih, Naruto melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk yang telah disiapkan. Dengan santai ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dimana, ia tidak menyangka jika terdapat tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Kakashi dan dua orang perempuan. Kaget dengan sedikit bercampur malu Naruto mengencangkan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LIHAT?. MENUNDUK!," mendengar suara keras kakashi, kedua perempuan itu menunduk. Tak ingin badan maskulin majikannya dijadikan tontonan oleh kedua bawahannya, Kakashi menjadi offensif. Naruto juga terlihat kaget mendengar Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Tapi ia memang tidak menyukai saat kedua perempuan itu menatap dirinya.

"Kakashi, aku ingin beristirahat. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau dan kedua perempuan itu meninggalkanku sendiri," setelah menguasai dirinya, Naruto mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan dengan lantang. Ketiga manusia yang berada di hadapan Naruto itu merasakan aura kebijaksanaan yang menguar dari diri Naruto. Kakashi yang memahami situasi, memberikan isyarat mengibaskan tangan seperti menghalau, kepada dua perempuan itu. Tanpa di perintah untuk ke dua kalinya. Mereka kembali ke tempat mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan kakashi diruangannya.

"Naruto-sama, banyak hal yang perlu anda ketahui. Tapi semua itu bisa ditunda, jika anda ingin beristirahat sekarang. Saya sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untuk anda. Dan makanan juga sudah disiapkan. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat menikmati hidangan spesial dari kami dan selamat beristirahat."

Kakashi membungkuk hormat, dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, mata Naruto mengamati keadaan di sekitar ruangannya. Dia merasa tidak begitu menyukainya. Hanya memandang pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh kakashi tanpa sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk ruangannya. Berjalan ke arah pintu, dan menilik ke luar ruangannya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya mengamati keadaan sekitar. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh. Namun ia tak sedikitpun menemukan keanehan disana.

Setelah merasa cukup puas memastikan, ia akhirnya menutup pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya dari dalam menggunakan kunci yang memang tergantung di pintu.

Tanpa mengganti pakaian, Naruto mulai menikmati suguhan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh kedua perempuan tadi. Sangat lezat, dan sangat berbeda dengan masakan pamannya, Iruka. Tapi makanan itu tak begitu terasa begitu lezat seperti yang ia pikir mengingat dia hanya menghabiskannya sendiri. Dia ingin makan bersama pamannya. Apa yang sedang paman Iruka lakukan?. Apa ia juga tengah menikmati hidangan seperti ini di ruangannya?. Naruto tak tahu. Yang pasti, ia tak sabar untuk hari esok. Paman Iruka pasti menyiapkan kejutan yang tak pernah terbayangkan untukku, pikir Naruto.

Setelah hidangannya habis disantap oleh Naruto, ia kemudian memilih untuk bersandar dan mencoba membiarkan rasa kantuknya menyerang. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat akan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Hadiah kecil yang tersembunyi didalam kotak merah yang saat ini sudah berada di genggaman tangannya. Haruskah aku membukanya sekarang?. Apa yang ada didalamnya?. Naruto benar-benar penasaran dengan kado spesial dari pamannya itu. Karena ini adalah kado pertamanya. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan hadiah sebelumnya. Karena setiap dirinya berulang tahun, pamannya lebih memilih mengajaknya untuk berlibur.

Naruto merasa terhibur, mengingat liburan yang diadakan secara tiba-tiba oleh pamannya itu. Alih-alih berlibur untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Paman Iruka mengajak Naruto untuk mendaki ke gunung dan mendirikan tenda disana selama tujuh hari berturut-turut sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Berkemah, berburu, bermain, dan bernyanyi di depan api unggun di bawah taburan bintang-bintang yang menenangkan. Dunia begitu sempurna saat itu. Naruto merasa, ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan dunia. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pamannya, Iruka.

Naruto ingat salah satu kalimat yang dikatakan pamannya Iruka di satu malam ulang tahunnya. "dunia bisa begitu kejam, dan begitu indah di saat yang bersamaan," Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pamannya. Tapi kalimat itu, begitu lekat terpatri di ingatannya hingga sekarang.

"haruskah aku membukanya sekarang, paman Iruka?," dengan sedikit menghela nafas akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip kedalam kotak kecil itu. Dan kemudian membukanya.

Binar mata Naruto berubah seketika. Terlihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin jade emerald yang berkilauan dengan hiasan lonceng kecil di kedua sisi mengelilingi liontin tersebut. Sungguh indah dan sangat memikat, pikir Naruto. Tanpa dikomando Naruto mengenakan kalung jade tersebut, lalu mematutkan diri di depan cermin yang tergantung tak jauh darinya. Dia sangat menyukai kalung itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang sudah larut, Naruto yang mulai menyadarinya memilih untuk segera beranjak menuju ke pembaringan tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun. Handuk yang tadi membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia lemparkan ke bawah. Tergeletak di lantai. Suasana yang sunyi membuatnya dengan mudah terbuai kedalam mimpi yang indah. Ditunjang dengan kelelahannya setelah seharian menempuh perjalanan jauh. Akhirnya Naruto benar-benar larut dalam tidurnya. Sehingga suara yang agak sedikit mengganggu yang terjadi diluar ruangannya sama sekali tak mengusik tidurnya.

Hari sudah berganti, fajar sudah menyingsing. Suara bising di luar samar-samar terdengar oleh Naruto yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Naruto yang mulai terganggu dengan suara tersebut lebih memilih untuk menarik selimutnya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal yang ia gunakan. Namun di lain sisi, suara di luar semakin menjadi-jadi. Suara ketukan yang biasa menjadi suara ketukan membabi-buta.

"naruto, bangun anak pemalas," suara yang diyakini adalah suara pamannya, iruka. Ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia masih sangat ingin menikmati tidur nyenyaknya. Walau terdengar suara bisik-bisik diluar. Namun Naruto tetap tak menggubrisnya.

"apakah kau tak punya kunci cadangannya, kakashi-san?," tanya Iruka yang mulai menyerah akan Naruto. Kakashi yang diajak berdialog hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ternyata tak mempunyai kunci cadangan kamar Naruto. Seingat Kakashi, dia membiarkan kunci cadangan disatukan dengan kunci utama. Yang berarti bahwa Naruto memiliki semua kuncinya.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Iruka-san?. Mendobraknya bukanlah solusi yang menguntungkan." Iruka yang mendengar solusi dari Kakashi mengangguk. Mereka tidak mungkin mendobrak pintu ini, karena ini bukanlah keadaan yang genting dan lagi sekalipun diperbolehkan. Mendobrak pintu tebal dan berlapis yang didesain dengan sangat handal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Krietttt." Dengan mata yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihat kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya mengagetkan kedua orang yang sedang kesal itu.

"kenapa kalian sangat berisik sekali, aku tak bisa tidur!," setelah berucap demikian Naruto kembali ke dalam ruangannya dan menarik kembali selimutnya. Menutupi tubuh tan-nya yang tak mengenakan selembar kainpun.

Kakashi dan Iruka hanya terbengong mengamati tingkah Naruto. Iruka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan semalas ini. Dia belum pernah melihat Naruto semalas ini. Piring kotor. Gelas kosong di bawah lantai(?). handuk yang terdampar di lantai. Dan baju yang kemarin ia kenakan, ia letakkan di sembarang tempat. Dan lagi jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Padahal biasanya Naruto yang selalu membangunkan Iruka untuk memulai aktifitas seperti biasa.

Namun melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan nyenyak, seketika meluluhkan hati Iruka. Naruto pasti masih sangat kelelahan. Iruka dan Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto untuk melepas lelahnya, sedikit lebih lama.

Setelah ruangan Naruto bersih, Kakashi mohon ijin kepada Iruka untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto nantinya. Irukapun mengijinkan dengan anggukan kepala.

Sembari menunggu Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, Iruka memutuskan untuk meununggunya di taman kecil di depan kamar Naruto. Ternyata banyak sekali burung berukuran kecil yang terbang rendah. Terlihat beberapa burung mencoba menghilangkan dahaganya dengan cara meminum air dari sungai kecil yang mengalir di tengahnya. Burung yang Iruka ketahui bernama parrotbill itu berkicau dengan indahnya.

Tak terasa, memandangi taman kecil ini mengingatkan Iruka akan masa lalu. Dimana belasan tahun lalu, juga suara kicauan burung ini yang menghiasi keramaian canda tawa yang bersilang kala itu. Dan dengan mudahnya Iruka menhabiskan waktunya dengan hanyut dalam pikirannya. Lamunan akan masa lalu yang begitu indah dan tak terlupakan.

Duduk di kursi taman yang memang disediakan sembari menikmati keindahan buatan tangan manusia membuat Iruka merasa tenang. Terasa sangat syahdu.

"paman Iruka, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya suara yang sangat dikenal Iruka. Tidak lain adalah Naruto. Pangeran kecilnya.

Naruto tampak gagah dengan balutan busana yang memang sudah sepantasnya ia gunakan sejak dulu itu. Sangat berwibawa. Sinar wajah yang berseri dan segar menandakan bahwa Naruto sudah melakukan ritual mandi pagi. Iruka menanggapi Naruto dengan senyum manis seperti biasa.

Tanpa dipersilahkan untuk duduk, Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan pamannya, Iruka. Ikut terhanyut dengan keindahan taman surgawi buatan tangan manusia itu. Namun kemudian.

"Bletakkkkk," Naruto mengaduh karena tiba-tiba Iruka melayangkan jitakan khasnya di kepala kuning Naruto.

"ittaiii.. apa yang paman lakukan?," kata Naruto dengan masih mengusap-usap kepala kuningnya yang masih terasa sakit karena jitakan Iruka.

"itu hukumanmu karena malas-malasan hari ini." Tutur Iruka dengan nada yang menyudutkan. Yang diajak berdialog masih meringis tapi dengan memasang cengiran lima jarinya.

"maaf, paman. Aku begitu lelah sejak kemarin tiba disini. Paman tahukan, jika aku kelelahan, aku pasti membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk beristirahat agar tubuhku bisa kembali segar?." Bela Naruto

"aku tahu, tapi kau membuat aku dan kakashi khawatir. Kau tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali di dalam ruanganmu."

"itu karena aku sedang tidur paman, jika aku merespon omelanmu, itu berarti aku tidak sedang tidur. Sekali lagi maaf. Gomenne Iruka-san." Dengan senyum lebarnya dan pupil mata membesar dan bertingkah cute Naruto mengemis maaf dari Iruka. Melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menggemaskan, Iruka tak kuasa untuk tidak memaafkan Naruto.

"ngomong-ngomong paman, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih telah memberikannya kepadaku. Aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku seperti aku menjaga nyawaku sendiri," tutur Naruto sembari memegang liontin kalung yang diberikan oleh Iruka itu. Iruka hanya mengiyakan dalam hatinya. Tanpa sepatah katapun mengeluarkan kata. Ia membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"paman Aishiteru, tetaplah disampingku selamanya!." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba kemudian memeluk Iruka dengan erat. Dekapan yang hangat membuat Iruka turut mendekap Naruto. Di dalam hatinya, Iruka berjanji. Bahwa kebahagiaan Naruto adalah segalanya diatas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia adalah satu-satunya. Untuk saat ini dan sampai kapanpun.

"ahemmm," suara berdehem mengagetkan keduanya, yang ternyata adalah Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di taman, menginterupsi mereka. Di belakang Kakashi, terdapat dua orang pria yang terlihat berpenampilan sama persis dengan Kakashi. Dia adalah pelayan seperti Kakashi, pikir Naruto menyimpulkan.

"persiapan sudah selesai. Naruto-sama anda diperintahkan untuk menuju ke aula kerajaan. Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina menginginkan kehadiran anda. Dan Iruka-san, anda juga diharapkan dapat mendampingi Naruto-sama." Iruka sebagai pendamping Naruto tak menyangka akan secepat ini para pemimpin menginginkan kehadiran Naruto. Didalam hatinya, Iruka bergetar menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Naruto.

"raja?. Ratu?. Apa maksudnya itu Iruka-san?." Naruto yang kebingungan, menatap Iruka meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"dengarkan aku Naruto. Bukankah kau menginginkan jawaban?. Hari ini jawabanmu sedang menunggu di aula kerajaan." Jelas Iruka kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, menurut.

"Naruto-sama, ikuti kami!." Ujar salah satu pelayan kepada Naruto dengan nada memerintah. Naruto kemudian mengikuti kedua pelayan itu. Mengekor dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Iruka juga ikut berjalan mengekor mereka bertiga namun Kakashi memegang tangan Iruka. Meminta Iruka untuk tinggal sebentar.

Iruka menuruti kemauan Kakashi, mereka kemudian terlibat dialog. "ada apa kakashi-san?." Tanya Iruka dengan nada biasa. Kakashi hanya terdiam tak bergeming. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memeluk Iruka dengan dekapan kerinduan. Kakashi merasa hatinya terobati sepenuhnya setelah sekian lama terpisah dengan Iruka, pria yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Hati Iruka juga ikut berdesir, saat tubuh mereka merapat satu sama lain. Iruka bisa merasakan dan mendengar degup jantung Kakashi yang berdetak cukup keras. Mengingatkan dulu, akan kenangan masa muda mereka. Rasa yang telah terkubur dan terlupakan belasan tahu lalu itu kembali muncul di permukaan. Memberikan efek _fly_ , kepada keduanya. Tanpa suara mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di mata kanan Kakashi yang tak tertutup masker hitamnya.

Iruka melepas dekapan Kakashi. Dia sedikit terlonjak sesaat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata Kakashi. Dia tak tahu jika Kakashi akan sesakit ini karena besarnya kerinduan Kakashi terhadapnya. Iruka dengan halus mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi masker Kakashi. Ia merasa trenyuh melihat pujaan hatinya, menangis karena dirinya.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu kakashi, sangat...sangat merindukanmu." Iruka menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kakashi yang bergetar. Dia merasa sangat bersalah akan Kakashi. Dia telah menyakitinya. Pria yang ia kenal sangat tegar, ternyata menjadi sangat rapuh sepeninggalnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia bahkan melupakan sosok Kakashi yang menjadi pujaan hatinya selama ini. Dengan mudahnya ia melupakan sosoknya yang begitu ia cintai. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun mengingat Kakashi selama dalam masa pembuangan. Dia benar-benar telah mengoreskan luka akan kekasih pujaan hatinya.

"maafkan aku, aku tak sedikitpun memikirkan akan perasaanmu kepadaku. Sungguh dalam hatiku namamu masih terpatri dengan rapi." Lelehan air mata tak henti-henti mengalir, membuat Iruka semakin merasa bersalah.

Ia ingin tangis itu hilang dari wajah rupawan pujaannya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Iruka." Ujar Kakashi kembali mendekap tubuh Iruka dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya sedikitpun. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam. Beberapa saat Iruka membiarkan Kakashi menangis sepuasnya, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kehampaan yang Kakashi derita karena Iruka. Ia biarkan dada bidangnya menjadi luapan kerinduan Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan Kakashi berubah menjadi senggukan. Iruka memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sembab dan merah. Sungguh menggemaskan. Dalam hatinya, ia tak ingin lagi membuat pujaan hatinya menangis seperti ini. Cukup sekali ini, pikirnya.

"apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Iruka dengan lembut. Kakashi mengangguk perlahan sembari mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Melihat hal itu, lantas Iruka menangkap tangan Kakashi. Kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya secara bersamaan. Iruka menatap lekat-lekat iris yang berhiaskan air mata tersebut.

"tak perlu kau menangis lagi karenaku Kakashi. Aku tak seberharga itu hingga air matamu kau buang percuma." Jelas Iruka kepada Kakashi yang masih sesenggukan. Kakashi sudah mampu mengatasi kesedihannya sekarang.

Sembari menata hatinya, ia memandang manik hitam kelam milik Iruka, saling memandang untuk beberapa menit lamanya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling berbicara lewat binar-binarnya.

"maafkan aku Iruka, tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tak seegois ini. Kepentingan keluarga kerajaan haruslah menjadi prioritas kita semua sebagai pelayan kerajaan. Maafkan tindakan bodohku, tak seharusnya... maafkan aku." Sesal Kakashi.

"tak apa kakashi. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajiban kita memprioritaskan kepentingan keluarga kerajaan daripada kepentingan kita sendiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa perasaanku tetap sama. Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti dan risaukan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu ada didalam hatiku." Ujar Iruka meyakinkan Kakashi akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya

"aku ingin kita ikut memberikan dukungan sepenuhnya kepada keluarga kerajaan bersama-sama layaknya keluarga." Lanjut Iruka.

Melihat Iruka yang memiliki sikap positif akan segala hal, memberikan secara tidak langsung efek positif kepada Kakashi. Senyum tipis tergambar secara samar dibalik masker hitamnya. Ia merasa matahari cerahnya kembali bersinar dengan terang tanpa ada sedikitpun awan hitam yang menyelimutinya. Dan matahari itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya sekarang.

"jadi, kita bisa menyusul naruto sekarang ke aula sekarang?" tanya Iruka kepada Kakashi yang nampak sedikit lebih baik.

Tanpa suara Kakashi membalas ajakan Iruka dengan mata hitamnya yang tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka dengan langkah ringan berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah aula dimana dialog serius tengah terjadi antara raja dan ratu dari kerajaan yang tersohor itu.

"apa maksud dari semua ini paduka?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang serius kepada sepasang orang yang paling dihormati di kerajaannya itu. Wajah Naruto agak terlihat keruh namun tak begitu terlihat karena ia mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan sikap wibawanya.

"apa kau tak bisa menerima kami sebagai keluargamu?" tanya pimpinan tertinggi yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah raja minato. Naruto yang masih belum bisa memproses hal yang baru saja didengarnya bingung hendak berkata apa.

Disaat yang bersamaan masuklah dua orang pelayan setia kerajaan ke dalam aula kerajaan.

"maafkan kami paduka yang mulia, kami terlambat." Ujar Kakashi dan Iruka sembari bertekuk lutut memberikan salam hormat kepada Raja dan Ratu yang dihormatinya itu. Melihat keterlambatan yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan-pelayannya membuat ketidaksukaan muncul di raut sang raja.

"Iruka, kau tau aku tak suka keterlambatan. Dan lagi, apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku sehingga ia tak mau mengakui aku sebagai ayahnya?" terdengar suara raja Minato yang memenuhi aula kerajaan. Sedikit membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget.

"mafkan hamba, yang mulia. Hamba tidak melakukan apapun. Hamba hanya melakukan tugas hamba sebagaimana yang paduka titahkan. Juga seperti yang paduka pesankan, hamba tak mengatakan apapun perihal identitas sebenarnya dari tuan muda Naruto-sama." Tutur Iruka panjang lebar. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa akan sikap temperamen raja Minato, sehingga amarahnya tak lagi begitu mudah membuatnya gentar.

"maafkan hamba paduka. Bukan berarti hamba tidak mau mengakui, hanya saja hal ini begitu mengagetkan dan hamba tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan juga paman Iruka sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Beliau tidak pernah mengajarkan hal buruk kepada hamba." Sela Naruto mencoba membela satu-satunya orang yang menemani dirinya selama ia kecil hingga sebesar sekarang ini. Tapi sepertinya pernyataan Naruto malah semakin memperkeruh suasana. Terlihat raut wajah yang semakin keruh yang tergambar di wajah pimpinan tertinggi di kerajaan itu.

"apa kau bilang? Paman?. Adinda, apa aku tak salah dengar?. Benarkah anak laki-laki kita memanggil pelayannya dengan sebutan paman?" tanya raja Minato sedikit tak terima akan perlakuan Naruto kepada pelayannya.

"dia hanya pelayan, sangat tak pantas jika anggota kerajaan menganggap pelayannya adalah keluarga. Apa kau berniat ingin memberikan kesan buruk kepada keluarga kita, Naruto?. Dengan cara memasukkan seorang pelayan kedalam silsilah keluarga kita?" Naruto yang tak menyukai situasi yang terjadi tidak tahu harus berbuat dan menjawab apa. Ia merasa setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan dari bibir ayahnya hanya menyakiti hati kecilnya. Ia merasa sangat tidak berdaya.

''suamiku, sudahlah hentikan. Kita sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama. Kita seharusnya berbahagia sekarang, jangan mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak perlu. Kemarilah anakku, ibumu yang sudah tua ini begitu merindukanmu." Tutur sang permaisuri sembari membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dengan perlahan turun dari singgasana dan mencoba lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Seolah seperti terhipnotis, Naruto membalas ibundanya dengan pelukan hangat. Ia masih sedikit bingung, walau begitu ia begitu yakin jika yang berada di hadapannya adalah perempuan yang melahirkannya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto, sekarang aku tak perlu takut lagi untuk memelukmu." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto. Tanpa terasa, serasa ada yang memberontak di balik pelupuk mata ibu dan anak itu. Mereka hanyut dalam tangis kebahagiaan. Tangis kerinduan. Tangis, setelah sekian tahun tak dapat melihat bahkan memeluk satu sama lain.

Melihat Kushina memeluk Naruto dengan lembut sedikit demi dedikit meluluhkan hati Minato yang tadi sempat terbakar amarah. Dalam hatinya ia juga begitu merindukan anaknya itu. Tanpa suara Minato turun dari singgasananya ikut memeluk istri dan anaknya yang tengah berharu biru.

"maafkan ayahmu. Ayah juga sangat merindukanmu Naruto." Tutur Minato kepada Naruto sembari tetap memeluknya.

"Mulai hari ini dan kedepannya namamu menjadi Namikaze Naruto. Dan secara resmi namamu juga akan dinobatkan menjadi salah satu calon pemimpin kerajaaan." Ujar Minato dihadapan para pemuka kerajaan yang entah sejak kapan sudah memenuhi aula kerajaan.

Para pemuka kerajaan yang hadir tak lain adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kekuasaan di kerajaan dalam berbagai bidang. Para bangsawan juga terlihat hadir diantara mereka. Mendengar sang raja menobatkan putranya sebagai salah satu calon penerusnya, para pemuka memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah seolah ikut bersuka cita.

Kakashi dan Iruka juga tak luput dari kebahagiaan ketika mendengar pangeran yang mereka asuh selama ini pada akhirnya mendapatkan tempatnya kembali.

 **TBC**

HALO YOLOOO

Hari ini jadwalnya release 3 fanfic. Agak melelahkan tapi nggak apa. Cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin bakal ada banyak kekurangan di fiksi ini karena daku tak melakukan edit sama sekali. Juga karena daku tak menggunakan beta reader. Tapi it's okay.

Wish you like it my reader. Chu chu chu

 **HALO YOLOOO BROHHH**

Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan

-Shiba Tatsuya

-Red Saber-Mordred

-hdpbgrd

-Jock'ztheblackdevil

-Chic White

-Unknownman 18

-Dwight's

-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai

.weed, Azumamaro dan RFI collection.

-Tandrato

-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire

Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak?. Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikannya sebuah event berupa update bersama yang ditentukan pada tanggal 27 Oktober ini. Tujuannya adalah untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn dan memancing adanya author baru. Eits, belum selesai karena pada awal november nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yang akan diisi oleh :

-Hyuugadevit-cherry

-Jangkryx

-Kuroyukki

-Rain no Lancelot/ Uzumaki Naruto'chii

-Da cinvi

-RyukaRa

-Arubatarion

-Apocalypse of Yami

-Shooting Quasar

-Author-Gorilla

-Phantom no Emperor

-Brengzeck-id

-Kaze Riku

 **#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018**

 **#PUS2018**

 **\- AYO MAJUKAN PERFANFIKSIAN INDONESIA-**


End file.
